


krem's realisation

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Gender Critical, detrans lesbian character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a krem/cass fic for my fellow gays :)
Relationships: Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Cassandra Pentaghast
Kudos: 3





	krem's realisation

After so many years of being deep in the trans ideology, Krem realized there was no one way of being female and he could embrace her femaleness without being overtly feminine and repressing his feelings for women. “I can be a female _and_ be masculine?!” he gasped. “And I can still like women… I’m not a man, I’m a _butch lesbian_!”

And so she detransitioned and accepted that he couldn’t opt out of the oppressive state of womanhood, but instead embrace his butch lesbianism. He told Cass the news and she said, “That’s hot” and they kissed.

And they lived lesbianly and gender-free. 


End file.
